The Second Targaryen Rebellion
The Second Targaryen Rebellion was an invasion by Rhaegar Targaryen that resulted in a series of battles involving most of the Seven Kingdoms. Timeline of the Rebellion Prelude and the Initial Invasion Selwyn Baratheon, under the advise of his Master of Coin, does not repay the Iron Bank. Hoster Baelish convinces the Iron Bank to supply Rhaegar Targaryen with a large mercenary host. The host invades in earnest, his dragon burns both the resident Dragonstone and Royal Fleets in the first engagement ‘Gorging in the Gullet.’ Rhaegar makes his landing of Crackclaw Point, Houses Celtigar, Mooton, Rykker, and Waxley soon surrender rather than face a dragon’s wrath. Rhaegar elects to move to King’s Landing and the city surrenders without a fight. For the first time in fifty years, a Targaryen sits on the Iron Throne. Lords in close proximity to King’s Landing, lords from the lower Riverlands and upper Stormlands, bend the knee to Rhaegar. Defiance of Harrenhal Much like Harren Hoare centuries ago, Lord Blackberry refuses to bend the knee to a Dragonlord. Rhaegar unleashes his dragon and Harrenhal is once again engulfed in dragonflame. There are no survivors and the screams of the dying could be heard for miles. The incident is enough to make Hoster Baelish persuade Rhaegar that his dragon should not be used further in the campaign, as local uprisings increased dramatically after the Blackberry’s slaughter. Rhaegar’s forces make it as far as Raventree Hall before being forced to halt for the winter. This directly results in the Tourney for Harrenhal that takes place a few years later. The Year of the False Spring Rhaegar’s army is forced to camp with the territory they have, namely the Crownlands and minor bits of the Stormlands and Riverlands. Baelish advises against marching in a Westerosi winter with mercenaries from Essos. Robb Stark marshals his forces in the North during the winter. Sends his lifelong friend Theon Greyjoy down with an advance force to stop the advance. Boasting of their prowess in harsh snowy climates, the Northerners call their banners and begin the long march down. Selwyn Baratheon, dealing with the rise of a Vulture King in the Red Mountains, hears of the invasion and rides north with his troops. Captain Daario Naharis is sent south to halt his advance. Rhaegar is wounded by Theon Greyjoy in a daring raid. Rhaegar’s wound festers and the Maester says Dragonlord’s leg may never fully heal. He retires to King’s Landing for the remainder of the war. Winter lasts another year. At its end, Selwyn rallies troops from the southern Stormlands and the northern Reach, before starting his march to retake his kingdom. Battle of Ashford King Selwyn Baratheon encounters some of the scouting forces of Captain Naharis. While more of a skirmish than an actual battle, it serves as the Crown’s first real victory and emboldens the troops with a chance that there might be a way to win this war. First Battle of Bitterbridge and the Choking of the Gullet Emboldened and cocky Crown troops think that Bitterbridge will be an easy victory against Daario’s forces, with some Reachlords even viewing the battle from a safe distance with their families, setting up feasting areas. The battle however, was a horrible loss. Lord Tarly, deploying with most of Selwyn’s vanguard , orders a heavy cavalry charge immediately upon the city in order to curry favor with the Baratheon king and secure an easy win. Captain Naharis was waiting for him however, and as soon as the cavalry went over the bride and into the city, they were greeted by a row of pikes around every corner and archers in every building. The screams of the dying horses were enough to make the revelers lose the very expensive lunch that they had made for themselves. Knowing that without the majority of his heavy cavalry he would have a tough road ahead, Selwyn cancelled the attack and relieved Tarly of command so that he could take direct control. Robb Stark crosses the Twins and makes his way down south. His troops are bolstered by men from the Freys, Mallisters, and Tullys. Meanwhile, Lord Arryn’s Vale fleet moves in from Gulltown and strikes at the remainder of Rhaegar’s fleet stationed in the Gullet. Both sides take heavy losses, leading to a bloody and inconclusive battle. Robb Stark marches his army toward Stone Hedge, meets with Captain-General Donnor Strickland to try and negotiate terms. Neither one wishes to stand down. The Battle of Stone Hedge and the Retaking of Raventree Hall The trick worked the first time, and surprisingly matched its success upon its second deployment. Forces under Lord Umber promptly lose the battle and suck Targaryen forces deep into Bracken territory. Meanwhile however, as Lord Umber draws enemy forces deep into Riverlands territory, Robb Stark assaults the token garrison at Raventree Hall and the mercenary forces stationed there promptly surrender. Second Battle of Bitterbridge and the Battle of the Hammer and Shield Selwyn Baratheon gives Daario Naharis the respect he is due and comes up with a battle strategy accordingly. He has his elite soldiers under the command of Lord Tyrell’s son slaughter all the cattle in the immediate area, before floating the carcasses down the river with the soldiers clinging on to the underside using wooden pipes to breathe. Once past boundaries of the city, they disembarked and secured a gate to the city. When they sent up the signal, Selwyn pounced and his men rushed the city, taking the sleeping defenders by surprise. King Selwyn kills Daario Naharis in personal combat in the city square and the Targaryen soldiers run fleeing from the city in disarray. Realizing Raventree Hall has fallen and he’s about to be surrounded, Captain-General Strickland pulls his forces back in a desperate attempt to retreat before being completely encircled. He fails. Robb Stark, with directions from Lord Mallister and Bracken, catch him and allow Lord Umber to meet up and encircle Targaryen forces. Over 5000 men surrender and the Battle of the Hammer and Shield is considered one of the greatest military victories that Westeros has ever seen to this day. Selwyn pursues Golden Company forces north for weeks, harrying their advance and ensuring that he drives them right into Robb Stark’s forces at the same time the Warden of the North marches his army south while harrying his own defeated enemies. Battle of the God’s Eye The two remaining Targaryen forces finally meet at the western shore of the God’s Eye. Donnor Strickland marshaled a desperate defense and waited for the storm that was coming. Three days later, it did. Cavalrymen from the North crashed into the right flank and archers rained down death from the left. When they retreated into the woods, The Brooding Storm sent in his infantry to clean up. It was the messiest/bloodiest battle in history of Westeros, with the victor coming out with 8,000 dead. The Golden Company, 14,000 dead at least. The battle crushed what little forces remain for Rhaegar, and his war was all but over. Knowing that his chances of keeping his throne were slim, Rhaegar told his court to flee. Hoster Baelish took the first ship to Braavos and helped establish Rhaegar’s retreat there. All left save for Rhaegar. Robb Stark arrives at Harrenhal and besieges the considerable forces Rhaegar has left. The Flight of the Dragon All alone in King’s Landing, Rhaegar takes flight in the middle of the night as he hears Selwyn’s war horns in the night. A note is left on the Iron Throne for him upon his return. “Keep it warm for me.” it read “We’ll be back for it soon.” Rhaegar and his dragon soon arrive in the Eyrie one day completely taking the Arryns by surprise. His demands: "let my men go free and I won’t cook the Vale lords in their little castle." Seeing no recourse and under advice from his councilors, Selwyn agrees and Robb Stark lets the mercenaries go free. Keeping his word, he lets the Arryns go and takes flight for Essos with a bitter heart. In Westeros, the war served to solidify Selwyn’s place on the Iron Throne. It was clear proof that he was every inch his father’s son and would take the mantle and handle it with great care and reverence. Robb Stark is hailed as one of the greatest commanders Westeros has ever seen and while he does not receive an official Small Council position, a correspondence is started between Lord Stark and King Selwyn, with the Lord of Winterfell giving wise advise and stern proverbs to the Iron Throne. In time, their relationship would come to reflect the bond that their fathers shared during their lives. Category:Rebellion Category:Wars Category:House Targaryen Category:House Baratheon